Craig the Robin
Craig the Robin is one of the three members of Team Steam along with Steam the Hedgehog and Klunk the Tortoise. Despite being the youngest out of the three, his undying passion and smarts for Steampunk technology makes up for his inexperience out in the field. He is the only member without a Steampunk or Tech reference in his name. The Backstory When he was very young, his parents put him the care of a local orphange and left him there for unknown reasons. Throughout the years, he grew up there, not having a father or a mother figure for him to look up to. It was then that he turned his attention to technology and became a great mechanic. When he turned 18 years old, he left his home and ventured out into the world, trying to find brand new things and seeking adventure. It was on one of these adventures when he stumbled into Steam Zone, a place where everything was in set in Steampunk style. He had to settle down for a while, and decided to set up there in Steam Zone. But, as things were starting to get good for Craig, the unthinkable happened. Dr. Eggman came across Steam Zone, and decided to make it his own. He easily took over the Zone and made it Eggmanland. The townspeople were enslaved and were forced to work for the evil genuis. But luckily for Craig, he escaped Dr. Eggman's grasp and fled from the zone. He was alone once again, with nowhere to call his home. He set up camp on the outskirts of the zone, trying not to be spotted by Eggman's steam powered robot's. That's when he met up with two other survivor's that had fled from Steam Zone. Steam the Hedgehog and Klunk the Tortoise. Outraged by the fact that Eggman had taken over, Steam made an oath to take back Steam Zone and defeat Dr. Eggman. Craig and Klunk were eager to join in on that same oath. That's when Team Steam was formed. Personality Despite that he is 18 years old, Craig does act very childish at some points, due to the lack of not parents. Although, he has a huge sense of justice and has the heart to prove it. He is also incredibly smart with Steampunk technology and can fix almost anything. His Allies His allies in Sonic and the Steam Zone Chronicles Steam the Hedgehog (Sworn Brother) Klunk the Tortoise (Sworn Brother) Jillian the Rabbit (Close Friend) Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Miles "Tails" Prower (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Knuckles the Echidna (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Amy Rose (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Cream the Rabbit (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Rouge the Bat (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Espio the Chameleon (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Charmy Bee (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Vector the Crocodile (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Silver the Hedgehog (Ally in the battle against Dr, Eggman) Blaze the Cat (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Marine the Raccoon (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Enemies His enemies in Sonic and the Steam Zone Chronicles Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Head Honcho of the Eggman Empire) Clyde the Iguana (Ex Ruler of the Steam Zone. Now works for Dr. Eggman) Larry the Pig ( Clyde's assistant. He now works for Dr. Eggman along with Clyde) Metal Sonic ( A creation built by Dr. Eggman) Nack the Weasel (Hired by Dr. Eggman to defeat Team Steam) Bean the Duck (Hired by Dr. Eggman to defeat Team Steam) Bark the Polarbear (Hired by Dr. Eggman to defeat Team Steam) Chaos (Resurrected by Dr. Eggman to destroy all of Mobuis) His Looks Craig the Robin is a Red robin with forest green eyes. Since he is very talented in Steampunk technology, he wears a aviator cap along with welding goggles. He has a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a small brown apron over the shirt. He also wears white gloves and black/white shoes. There is a small wristwatch in the pocket of his apron. Other information His theme song is Mechanical Menagerie ''by ''The Cog is Dead Craig is Male He is 18 years old His smarts in technology can almost rival Tails. His name is the only name in Team Steam that does not have a Tech or Steampunk referance to it He is the Flying/Skill member of Team Steam Category:Males Category:Birds